Demonic Love
by Chaos Twin of Destruction
Summary: A cold, heartless, sadistic demon meets a shy, yet feisty human. Can they make odds meet? ["I don't really like your attitude." A smirk. "Well, I don't really like that stupid crown of yours."] {AU}
1. Chapter 1

The halls were silent as the workers quickly scurried to try to get away or distance themselves from the being roaming the halls. Hushed whispers were passed between people, as to not be heard by any others. Never once did they look back, keeping their eyes forward as to not anger their ruler.

Stopping at large double doors, the male barely glanced at the two guards at the doors before they opened them without hesitation. Smirking faintly to himself, the ruler walked in and was greeted by his council.

"A-ah! Lord Impetum-Ignis! You're here!" One of the councilmen exclaimed, bowing lowly as did the other councilmen.

A slight grunt was received in response, before the lord sat on his throne, glaring down at the rest of the people in the room, "Alright, let us get a move on with the meeting."

"As you wish, my lord." The councilmen bowed once more before they began.

"First order of business, is the tax payers. They are angered by the tax collectors taking extra money from them and it's reducing their ability to produce our basic needs." One of the councilmen spoke.

"Make a new law. These tax collectors are to be permanent officials. If they seek retirement, they will consult me as all the rest do." He spoke monotonically, eyes blank.

"Yes, my lord." The councilmen quickly wrote down the new law to be reinforced.

"Next matter at hand are the new slaves that have been captured from the mortal world." As the councilmen said this, the doors were opened as two guards led a dozen slaves in, all bound by chains shackled to their ankles and feet.

He barely paid any attention to them, none of them really peeking his interest. They were all the same, really; tattered clothes, bruised skin, disheveled appearance.

"Take them to the-" he paused mid-sentence, as his eyes scanned over one particular slave.

The boy...looked remarkably similar to him. Pale skin, narrowed eyes, odd-looking tri-colored hair that went up in spikes, the tips blending into a purple-red color. Blond bangs framed his face, but some shot up into his hair like lightning bolts. From what he could tell, their only difference between each other was their clothes.

"My lord?" One of the councilmen asked, worried that he stopped in the middle of his sentence.

Barely acknowledging the councilman, he pointed to the slave, "Bring him here."

One of the guards nodded, as they unlocked the shackles on the male and dragged the frightened boy over to their king. He stopped right next to the steps of the throne, watching as he descended the stairs to stand directly in front of the boy.

Lifting his chin up, he examined the boy, watching as fearful amethyst eyes followed his every move. Dropping his head, he motioned the guard away as he stared down at the boy.

"What is your name, boy?" He demanded.

The latter looked away, not answering.

Growling, he grabbed the boy's hair, dragging it back so he was looking him in the eye, "I said, tell me your name boy!"

A wince, "Y-Yami, your highness….." He mumbled.

A smirk, "That's better." He dropped his head, picking the boy up by the scruff of his neck and dragging him towards the throne with him.

"Now sit." He commanded once he sat down on his thrown, motioning for the slave - _**his**_ slave - to sit on his lap.

With slight hesitation, the slave obeyed and reluctantly sat on the other's lap. He shivered when he felt the other's warm breath on his neck, sending shivers up his spine.

A low, dark chuckle, "Are you enjoying this, slave?"

A tremble.

"Don't worry," something wet glided over his ear, gently nibbling on it; a tongue. "I'll _make_ you enjoy it."

Today, was going to be a long day.

* * *

The meeting lasted several hours. Yami didn't know if the man was purposefully prolonging his suffering, or if it was just a coincidence. Though, considering what he had done to other victims unfortunate enough to get in his way, he guessed it was the former.

Yami took it as a form of torment. Being humiliated in front of the council as the king toyed with him, licking, biting or scratching his body. Grinding his hips against his backend and running his hands under his shirt, toying with his nipples. Gently gliding over his crotch. Touching him in places...no other had touched him before.

It was so, fucking humiliating.

And he hated every damn minute of it.

And the man holding him captive knew it too.

But on a slightly better note, there were other punishments not as bad as the one he was currently facing. Like, his food deprivation, dehydration, and sleep deprivation were some of them. Those he could deal with.

He'd come this far without giving up or giving in.

And he wasn't about to now.

 **A/N: And here I bring you the story that I've had the document sitting in my files for nearly 2 years now collecting dust. You're welcome.**

 **Also, a few notes: 1. I forgot the original plot of the story and what the summary for it was, so I basically scrapped it and winged it. 2. Impetum-Ignis roughly translated to 'Fire-Impulse' in Latin (I believe). This will come into play later. 3. This story is going to be A LOT different from what I first wanted it to be. I wanted it to be a lil' fluffy thing with Yugi being cold and distant, and Yami trying to change that, blah blah blah. But then this...darker thing came out. Expect some Yami torture soon! :D**

 **So yah, that's basically it. Oh, and I finished this all in one go so don't hate me 'cuz there's bound to be mistakes somewhere.**

 **Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

After the meeting was over, the demon lord had dragged - literally _dragged_ \- the slave to his chambers, whereas he tossed him on the bed with no effort. Backing up to the headboard, he eyed the demon carefully, watching his every move and contemplating on how to escape without being noticed.

A chuckle, "If you think you can escape me _without_ being noticed, then you're sadly mistaken."

Well damn, he sulked, that idea just went down the drain.

Another chuckle, this time louder as the demon took off his shirt, leaving him in only black pants as he stalked over to his victim. Said slave backed up as far as he could until he nearly fell off the bed, only to be grabbed by the arm and yanked forwards so he was crushed against a chest.

Struggling to get free, he pushed against the man's chest to no avail, as he was pushed down so he was lying on his back.

His arms were pinned as a tongue grazed his exposed neck, "Mhmm, you taste delicious…."

His mouth opened wide to take a large bite out of the soft flesh, but a pain in his lower regions immediately stopped him as he moved to hold his throbbing crotch. Yami took this time to get the hell out of there, making a mad dash towards the door.

He forcefully pulled the door open, only for it to be slammed shut again by a hand. Gulping, he followed the hand to meet the face of a less-than-pleased demon overlord.

"You've been a naughty boy…" he grabbed the slave's neck, hoisting him up in the air and took delight in watching him struggle to breathe. Hands desperately clutched at his hand, trying to get him to release him.

"Sorry, I can't understand you. What was that?" He asked, malice in his eyes as he watched the slave's mouth open and close desperately for air.

"I-I'm….."

"You're what?" He tightened his grip.

"I-I'm s-sorry…"

"That's better." He dropped the slave, watching as he fell to the floor gasping for breath. He then roughly grabbed the back of his shirt, pulling him up and sat him on the bed.

"Stay there." He commanded, earning a small grumble from his slave.

Smirking, he rummaged through his closet to find what he was looking for. After finding it, he came back out and placed it around his slave's neck.

"This," he tugged on the chain, making the other lurch forward with a glare. "Will allow me to keep an eye on you at all times. It will also make sure you don't try running away." He pulled the chain, bringing his slave closer to his face. "Understood?"

A glare was his only response.

He chuckled, "I thought so." As he licked the slave's cheek, earning a shiver.

He dropped the chain, "On your knees, now."

The slave glared at him, but did as told.

"Good," he smirked, unzipping his pants. "Now suck."

Glaring at the king once more, he hesitantly placed his lips over the head of the cock before slowly taking more of it into his mouth, giving little sucks as he went. He licked the sides before coming back up, licking the slit before repeating the process.

The king groaned, grabbing the boy's hair and forcing the whole thing in his mouth so he was deep throttling it. The boy gagged slightly as he tasted the man's precum in the back of this throat, trying to pull away but the king kept him in place.

Finally pulling away, the slave released the king, flush high on his face, but not before the king had released all over his face. The white, sticky substance forced him to close one eye as the rest dribbled down his face.

A chuckle was heard above him as his chin was forced up, "You liked that, didn't you, you little slut."

A small glare.

The king smirked, zipping up his pants, "Well, thanks to you, you solved my little problem. But next time…" he grabbed the chain, pulling the slave closer. "I'm going to be coming _inside_ you, you little slut."

He released the chain, walking into the bathing chambers and leaving the slave in his bedroom where he was kneeling.

 **A/N: Yeah….I told you it would be slightly darker than what I had originally planned….Also, as I said before, my original version was going to have Yugi just being cold and distant, but in this version he's more….well, I'm pretty sure you can figure it out.**

 **Also, another thing I forgot to mention last chapter was that some of the laws and stuff are based off of Roman law back when Augustus was emperor. Also, Yugi and Yami's relationship is that based on Justinian and Theodora's, just with Yami not being equal with Yugi but still his own person.**

 **Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

He had never given the man a reason to hate him, per say. Then again, this was the demon overlord he was talking about, so maybe he shouldn't be surprised. He had at least expected _some_ mercy from the man, not for him to shove his dick down his throat.

 _'What am I saying,'_ he thought, scowling as he dried his face off, _'He's a demon, he doesn't feel pity.'_

Letting out a long sough as if that would propitiate his hindrance. He was _far_ too young to be worrying about such trivial things, as his mother would always say to him before he ended up in this hell – _literally._

A weight on the bed startled him, as arms wrapped around his middle, "Mhmm, enjoying yourself my little slave?"

"Tch, hardly." he replied without hesitation, putting down the rag.

 _ **SMACK**_

"Don't talk out of turn." the demon hissed/growled, lowering his hand.

The slave touched his cheek where the red welt had started to form, wincing as he did so. Well, if the asshole didn't want him to speak, then he shouldn't have asked him a question.

Arms wove their way around him, pulling him to a bare chest, "Lift up your shirt."

"Why the fu-"

"I said lift up your shirt, or do you want another beating?" the sentence was said with more force, a hiss being added at the end for emphasis.

Letting out a small shiver, the slave lifted his shirt up and let out a soft whine at feeling a warm tongue run across his back, gliding down his spine. It stopped at the waist band of the slave's pants, feeling the trembles coursing through his body. He felt a smirk upon his back, as the same voice commanded in a husky voice, "Take off your pants, slave."

He shook his head.

A growl as his hair was pulled back so he was looking into fiery red eyes, "I said take off your pants, slave!"

Whimpering, he let go of his shirt to start to slowly sliding off his pants, letting them fall to the floor. Red eyes gleamed with fervor as they gazed upon the bare lower torso of their victim. Pushing the slave on his hands and knees, he rubbed circles on the soft pale thighs.

"I wonder how good you taste..." he murmured, stretching the pale cheeks apart and watching the small pink hole stretch along with it.

Looking back at the king, he was about to voice his thoughts when he suddenly cried out from something wet and slick penetrating him. He squirmed uncomfortably as the tongue explored him, wiggling around like some sort of worm inside his body, trying to go deeper. Fingers gently massaged his inner thighs, trying to get him to stop squirming.

His fingers clenched the sheets below him, his knuckles turning white as he moaned and whined and just did about everything else. What was worse was that his body was _responding_ to the torture, his cock leaking pre-cum as the demon tried to stick his tongue in deep into his slave. Finally, after what seemed like forever, the demon pulled out, licking his lips as he watched the panting figure below him.

Smirking, he positioned his fingers at Yami's entrance, pushing one of his fingers in and watching his face contort into pain as the finger pushed deeper into him. He wiggled it around, watching his slave squirm under the ministrations. Pushing another finger in, he stretched the hole as Yami mewled and moaned, pushing back against the fingers as Yugi searched for that special spot inside of Yami. He thrusted in the third finger, hitting Yami's sweet spot dead on as he cried out, grinding against the fingers in sheer pleasure.

Leaning down, he licked the shell of Yami's ear, gently nibbling on it as he stretched Yami as wide as he could go. He thrusted into his prostate, earning more moans of approval as he massaged the tight entrance.

"You're still a virgin, aren't you?" he whispered huskily, watching as amethyst eyes side glanced at him. A small nod was his only response as he licked the soft, pale neck of his slave.

"Good…." He pulled the fingers out, earning a whimper of disapproval as he took his pants off, pushing his throbbing member at Yami's entrance.

Yami whimpered as he felt the head of the cock against his stretched entrance. He gripped the sheets, feeling the head brushing inside him. He cried out when the throbbing member was fully sheathed inside him; and yet, he didn't stop it. Something in the back of his mind told him that he _wanted_ this; wanted this demon lord to take him, to be his first. Yes, he was losing his virginity (still fairly young, not under-aged, but still young to him at least) but somehow he felt _alright_ losing it to this man; the very man who had been abusing him ever since he came to this hell-hole.

He constantly asked himself: _why?_ _Why_ did he let this man take control of his life like this? _Why_ was he letting him abuse him? _Why_ was he letting him take one of the most precious things to someone from him? _**Why?**_ He couldn't understand.

He was always told that demons were cruel, heartless creatures, with no true intention in mind other than to kill and break the minds of people. He was told they don't care for anyone or anything; they were just creatures of darkness, once heavenly angels that defied God and were abandoned, cast into the deepest pits of the underground. They had no souls, no real purpose, other than to kill mercilessly, prey upon the weak, and break the innocent. The didn't feel pain – in an emotional stance, anyway – sympathy, empathy, or kindness. Their only true happiness came from torturing and killing innocent people.

And yet, he was letting one take the most precious thing from him. He was letting evil corrupt him.

Yet he didn't stop it.

 **A/N: Whew! Been a long time eh? Sorry for not updating this in... _looks at calendar_...over 2 months. Plus being inactive for about a month now. Whoops.**

 **BUT anyway! School is almost over, and I'm almost done with all my courses (about 14 more to go yay) which will be done by the 10th of June! So after that I have some free time until the 20th, and then after that a whole bunch! :3 :)**

 **So anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Really sorry for not updating sooner. :P**

 **Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Laying in bed, Yami stared at the wall lost in thought. Last night's images flew through his head, making him blush and scowl as he buried his face in the red covers.

The bed dipped as a hand placed itself on his head, causing him to immediately look up at the source. Yugi stared down at him, his shirt off as he ran his fingers through Yami's hair. The latter shivered.

"You were very good last night," he started, laying down next to him. "Therefore, I'll offer you a little treat for today."

Blinking in confusion, Yami sat up and almost forgot he had no clothes on, quickly covering himself up with the blanket. He watched Yugi move towards the end of the bed, pulling out a pile of something right after.

Blinking some more, Yami watched as Yugi put a pile of clothes near him. He simply stared at Yugi, as his eyes moved back and forth between the clothes and Yugi.

He opened his mouth to speak, "Don't thank me." the other grunted. "I just figured you'd need something else to wear around here. Don't get any funny ideas, you hear?"

Somehow, Yami managed a small smile.

* * *

The demon stared at him with hungry eyes as he emerged from the bathroom, clad in his new clothes. The outfit consisted of a white long-sleeve dress shirt, black, loose pants, and black boots. He had to admit, it did look good on him.

"You look delicious," he said, walking closer and wrapping his arms around the smaller's form. "I could just eat you up." he nuzzled his pale neck, gently nipping at it.

Shivering, Yami squirmed slightly at the gentleness of the king, placing his hands on his chest and trying to pull away.

"What's wrong? Don't you like my company?" the other asked innocently, his grip tightening to a near death-grip. "Well, you're. Not. Going. Any. Where." with each punctuation, the grip got tighter and tighter until Yami was gasping for breath, tears stinging his eyes as his hands clasped the other's shoulders.

"Please...stop..." he begged weakly, faltering under the stronghold.

The hold instantly loosened, letting him breathe normally as he took in huge gulps of air, his lungs burning from the onslaught of air suddenly flooding it. He fell to his knees as the former kneeled down on one knee, placing a hand on his head.

Yami looked up, as Yugi stared at him through the bangs falling about his face before smiling. Blinking, the other blushed hotly at the kindness shown towards them, hiding their face from view. He clenched his fist as the other placed his hand over it, bringing it up to his mouth and kissing it. His fingers twitched as his blush got darker, the other over him chuckling at his discomfort.

"Come, we need to get to the meeting before the council chews me up for being late," Yugi stated, pulling the other to his feet and reattaching the collar from before, linking the chain through it and began to pull him out the door.

Yami noticed something, "Don't you need to put a shirt on?"

The Emperor stopped, and for a second Yami was expecting a blow, but the other simply chuckled and shook his head, continuing to walk, "My, my, you still have a lot to learn dear slave."

The other raised a brow (both at the statement and his new apparent nickname).

"I _own_ this place, I can do whatever I want." he elaborated, tugging the chain so the other was closer. "Which means I can go around with no shirt on, no pants on; hell even in the nude if I wanted. But," he looked back at Yami, a familiar glint in his eye. "That last one is reserved for you and you only." he winked.

If Yami didn't resemble a tomato before, he did now. He hid his face in his hands as the other chuckled loudly, catching the attention of several other demons in the facility who just stared on in confusion.

"You are such a pervert..." Yami mumbled, peeking through his fingers at the man.

"Only around you, slave." he winked again.

The other growled and pouted.

The day had gone by with relatively no trouble. Yami was starting to think that the emperor's crude behavior was all just a facade.

That was until they got back to their room.

He was roughly thrown on the bed, landing with an 'oomph' as he stared at the man who was crawling closer, lust in his eyes.

"W-what are you doing?" he trembled, backing away to the headboard.

The other chuckled and before he could blink, he was grabbed roughly and pulled into a kiss. He moaned from the suddenness of it, grabbing the others shoulders as he pushed up against him. A hand grabbed his butt, squeezing and forcing a gasp out of him, letting a tongue slip through his parted lips. He moaned again, feeling the slightly forked tongue roaming his mouth, exploring every inch of it.

They broke the kiss as Yugi trailed kisses down the others jaw, nibbling just under it. He sucked a spot on the others neck, just above the collar, marking him as his and his alone. He pulled the other closer as he gasped and moaned with each bite, trembling. The emperor reached down, rubbing the front of the others pants as he gasped loudly.

He chuckled, pushing him down as the hand quickly went inside, finding its prize with ease. Hissing, he rubbed faster, watched his slave – _his_ slave – squirm underneath him.

"S-stop...p-please..." he begged softly, cut off by a moan. "I-I can't t-take this a-any l-longer..."

The other leaned down, "I'm not stopping until I hear you screaming my name." he growled.

The other whimpered and cried out when the hand squeezed, rubbing a thumb over the slit at the top. He bucked up, wanting to feel more, temporarily forgetting who was the one giving him this pleasure in the first place. He panted and gasped and moaned, begging for more. His pants were yanked down, his legs spread wide as the hand rubbed faster if that was possible. His legs quaked as he bucked up again.

A dark chuckle was heard as the hand let go. Whining in frustration, he bucked up, seeking more.

A hand traced his thigh, gently cupping it, "Don't worry, it'll all be over soon." he leaned forwards. "Just say my name, and I'll give you release."

Something warm and moist wrapped around him, causing him to scream as he tried to buck up, only to be stopped by two strong hands holding down his waist. The mouth sucked and licked, driving him close to oblivion.

He whimpered, "E-emperor..."

A growl, "Say my name..."

"Emperor..."

"Say my name!"

"Emperor!"

"Say my name Yami!"

It threw him over the edge, "Y-YUGI!" he spilled his seed into Yugi's hand, bucking up again breathlessly as he panted, coming down from his high.

The other smirked and licked off the others cum that was on his hand, moaning at the sweet taste, "See? That wasn't so hard, was it?"

The other only continued to glare.

 **A/N: Ashsjhhsdbhfbk I'm so sorry for not updating sooner! I ran into writer's block so I had some trouble finishing this, but I did anyway! I hope you enjoyed this chapter ;P**

 **Also, can anyone guess what's wrong with Yugi? :3**

 **R &R!**


End file.
